


Mortality

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Captain Marvel Junior (DC), DCU, Fawcett Comics
Genre: Canon Compliant, Combining Canons, Jewish Character, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, POV Second Person, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: Your name is Freddy Freeman. You are, first and foremost, a survivor.





	

Your name is Freddy Freeman. It is also sometimes Captain Marvel Junior. You are, first and foremost, a survivor.

You have survived hurricanes, you have survived funerals. You have survived the death of both parents, both grandfathers, and the younger brother you adored. You have survived the accident that was supposed to kill you and you have survived facing off against super villains and Nazis. You have survived situations out of your control. You have survived prejudice and poverty. You have survived homelessness, hunger, and the harsh Fawcett City winters. You have survived eating garbage and sleeping in sewers.

You have survived War.

You have seen those around you fall like matches out of their box, taken by bullets that just bounce off your chest. You've heard the bombs go off right above you and smelled death and decay all around. You know how it feels to never ever be able to get there in time to never be able to save everyone. You have thought to yourself while holding the dead "I should have been there. I could have done something." You know, deep down, that you can't save everyone. This fact hurts you the most, almost as much as being the one who is always left alive.

You have seen horror. You've seen bodies piled up like logs, deep troughs of wedding rings and golden teeth, and innocent children with bellies full of air, their parents dead dead dead and them well on their way. The bile rose in your throat as you thought to yourself "Oh God, Oh God, this could have been me."

You were just a child. You had not even reached your 13th birthday. You have seen too much, more than men three times your age, but all of this you have survived.

Your name is Freddy Freeman and sometimes it is Captain Marvel Junior. You've survived.

Sometimes you wish you hadn't.


End file.
